


Weakness

by Rei382



Series: Hagane No Chronicles [19]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward doesn't believe in love.<br/>Even when it's throwing itself at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weakness

Edward did not believe in love. He believed in friendship and partnership, loyalty and mutual respect, but not love. Love was a weakness, a means for someone else - be it a foe or a disguised friend - to hurt him. He did not feel love.  


He appreciated, he felt closeness, he could long for Roy's presence, touches and kisses, but he'd be caught dead before saying he loved him.  


That did not mean he didn't care for him or did his best to spend every spare moment with him.  


It had been like that for years, and was only getting stronger, especially since Edward had learned to accept that.  


He had no idea how he came to terms with the way he felt about his by then already ex-commanding officer. For a long time he thought that his life were well planned ahead of him; he set out for his goal, he achieved it, helping Alphonse return to a fully functioning body, helping him back into normal life and letting him eat everything he wanted and beaming with every single mundane thing his brother had felt for the first time. He was so sure that after he would be done with that, he will take the one track that seemed possible, the one thing that everyone had been so sure about for years.  


He thought he'd marry Winry.  


But he couldn't do that. She was like a sister to him; he felt protective of her, feeling almost as close to her as he felt with Alphonse. She was an amazing girl, an amazing woman, but he couldn't think about her in a romantic way. Having been through way too much together, having known each other ever since they were both wearing diapers, he simply couldn't think about spending the rest of his life as her husband.  


So he went out to travel, to explore the parts of the world he couldn't before.  


The last thing he'd expected was to encounter Roy Mustang in Creta. As it seemed, he was there on a diplomatic mission for the substitute Fuhrer Grumman, only few years before Roy himself took the title after General Grumman retired. Both being surprised at the chance meeting, Roy invited Edward to dine with him the following evening, just to tell him how he'd been.  


Ed didn't think either of them expected that dinner to end the way it did, but he also didn't think any of them regretted it. Even two years later, when he stood by his side as Roy accepted the position of a Fuhrer.  


They were happy together, sharing much more than physical attraction and satisfaction. They matched each other in every aspect, challenging each other's alchemical theories and developing ideas, indulging in the same spare time activities, and allowing each other just the right of time alone needed, both understanding the necessities of the other's career and choice of life style, be it Roy's obligation to the country or Edward's traveling tendencies.  


They respected each other, and enjoyed each other's company. But even after several years together, even after settling in the same house and accepting that they will probably share the rest of their lives together, and even though Roy had said it on countless occasions, Edward will be caught dead before admitting he loved Roy too.  


Because Edward Elric did not believe in love, and he'd laugh in the face of anyone who'd try to convince him otherwise; facts included.


End file.
